Chapter 538
|image = 538_8_Crombel Believes The Blood Stone Gives Him Godlike Power.png |Release Date = 26 November 2018 |Chapter = 538 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 537 |Next Chapter = Chapter 539}}Having realised that he's frightened, Dr. Crombel gets angry, unable to take the humiliation any longer. Crombel starts gathering his energy, having no other option, he summons the Blood Stone. Dark Frankenstein is shocked to see Crombel using the Blood Stone. The Blood Stone allows Crombel to transform, into a larger more powerful creature. Crombel laughingly states, he now realises why the Union, the Werewolves and Traitorous Nobles, did everything in their power to learn more about the Blood Stone and understands why none of them could resist the allure of using the artifact, even though its power is a mystery. Crombel remarks that it must be because it gives its wielder the power of a God. Dark Frankenstein tells him he's talking rubbish, and launches Dark Spikes at him. Crombel replies it's futile to fight him, since he now possesses the power of a God and fires a Dark Energy beam at Frankenstein. Having defeated Mark and Dr. Crombel's Mutants, the RK catch their breath. They feel shock waves from Frankenstein's battle in the distance. M-21 wonders if that's where Frankenstein is fighting, as Lunark suggests they head to his location quickly. Crombel attacks Dark Frankenstein from above. Frankenstein dodges the attack, leaving Crombel to punch the ground. Crombel sends several Dark Energy beams through the ground, and Frankenstein jumps to avoid them. Dark Frankenstein senses Crombel appearing above him, as Crombel gathers his energy and launches a powerful energy beam at Dark Frankenstein, who narrowly avoids the attack. On the ground as the smoke clears, Crombel launches several Dark Matter Energy blasts at Frankenstein, while laughing. Dark Frankenstein is at a disadvantage, as Frankenstein's consciousness draws Dark Frankenstein back into the realm of the Dark Spear. Frankenstein is sitting on a throne made of Dark Energy, as the eyes of the Dark Spear, open behind him. Frankenstein's throne is at the centre of a chamber filled with countless human skulls. He asks the Dark Spear to take a break and return control of his body. The Dark Spear refuses his request, stating the battle isn't over yet. Frankenstein tells the Dark Spear he loaned them his body temporarily, since they were complaining about an imposter annoying them, so they begged Frankenstein to lend them his body, and now they're trying to back track on the deal, pretending it was a permanent arrangement. Dark Spear lost for words as Frankenstein chides them. Frankenstein states they're sticking to sheer force like a brainless troll, and whether they think that's really going to work. The Dark Spear defends their actions, stating they're making efficient use of themselves and will not lose to an imposter. Frankenstein goads it's too bad, but from where he's sitting, it looks as though they're going to get their rear end handed to them. The Dark Spear denies this remarking the imposter used extra power and that's why they're at a disadvantage. Frankenstein instructs the Dark Spear to use something else too, adding that in order for him to make use of his contract powers, he's going to need his body back. Frankenstein smiles. The Dark Spear is reluctant, as Frankenstein wishes the Dark Spear good luck, in getting beaten by an imposter. The Dark Spear questions if he really thinks they will lose the battle to an imitation and relents. Outside the Dark Spear realm, Frankenstein blocks Crombel's attack, pushing it back, having summoned the Blood Spear. Frankenstein comments his whole body is ruined, remarking that people never learn to handle borrowed books with care. Crombel wonders if he's decided to use the Blood Spear again, before adding, it's no use against his power. Crombel and Frankenstein rush towards each other, head first. Tao welcomes back Rai, informing him that the boss is still fighting Crombel. Tao is shocked to see Rai's condition and thinks he was right, that destroying the satellites was more than he could handle. Rai and Muzaka are in a terrible state. As Rai is catching his breath, he and Tao are shocked to hear voices from the hallway, remarking the door is open, and that's rather unusual. Tao thinks if the kids see Rai in his current condition. The children enter the hall, leaving their shoes at the door. They notice Tao and Muzaka, are present as well. Rai looks at the children. Shinwoo says they're glad to see he's home, since they all came to see him. Tao wonders why the children don't appear to be surprised by Rai's appearance and wonders if Rai used his power on them. Muzaka looks at Rai and wonders that he's not in any state to use even the smallest amount of power and questions how badly he doesn't want them to see him in his current condition. Tao tells the children to take a seat, while he goes to get them something to drink. The children thank him and sit down. Shinwoo tells Rai they've come to see him because there's something they want to ask. Ik-Han asks Rai if he's a non-human, on behalf of the group. Rai, Tao and Muzaka are surprised by the sudden question, as the children look towards Rai, waiting for an answer.